enttestingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Xean/Featured Wikian: Team Doofenshmirtz
Welcome to the next installment of our Featured Wikian blog series. Recently, we chatted with Team Doofenshmirtz, a Gleek with a passion for Tardis. Wikia: Tell us a little bit about yourself Team Doofenshmirtz: Well, I am totally into television, video games, and manga. I am a HUGE Doctor Who fan. I am an "otaku." My favorite Internet memes are the anti-joke chicken and the close enough guy. My favorite actor is Mike Myers. Wikia: How did you first discover Wikia? Team Doofenshmirtz: My dad found the Phineas and Ferb Wiki and showed it to me. It's a awesome wiki! And it was my first. Wikia: Which wikis do you spend the most time on, and which is your main wiki? Team Doofenshmirtz: I probably spend most time on the PFFanon, Glee, and Ouran High School Host Club wikis. Wikia: What do you think is great about Wikia? Team Doofenshmirtz: That we can all come together to share, learn, and talk about what we love. Wikia: How has Wikia inspired you or supported your passion? Team Doofenshmirtz: I love to manage. It has inspired me to go into the retail business. Wikia: What would your top 5 tips for new folks on a wiki be? Team Doofenshmirtz: # Have fun. # Don't get upset if things don't work for you right away. # Don't feed the trolls. # If you have issues, talk to the admins. # Make your edits the best they can be. Wikia: What would you like to see that isn't on Wikia already? Team Doofenshmirtz: I would like to see a better way of communicating top-secret wiki info to others without having to email. The new chat helps a lot with that, however. Wikia: You contribute on a wiki called Glee Users -- how is that different from the Glee Wiki ? Team Doofenshmirtz: It is a great place for users to go more in-depth with their fandom. They can make entire pages about there favorite shippings! Wikia: You edit on so many wikis: Phineas and Ferb Fannon, Phineas and Ferb, Random-ness, PFU, Glee, Glee Users, Ouran, Random-ness 2, CT, and Zeldapedia. Some users just edit on one or two wikis -- how have you been able to find so many you love? Team Doofenshmirtz: I also edit on the Nana Wiki! I don't know really, I just find something that I love and I look for others who share that passion. It is a great way to find people who are all there for the same love of whatever the topic may be. Wikia: Thank you Team Doofenshmirtz for taking the time to answer our questions! If you or someone you know would make a great Featured Wikian, please let us know by leaving a comment here with their username and one sentence about why they should be featured. And, feel free to introduce yourselves by answering one of the questions from this interview in the comments below. Category:Blog posts